Living organisms necessitate the uptake of energy and of building blocks, and the elimination of waste. Therefore, the barrier that separates them from the environment cannot be completely tight to the movement of water, ions, and small organic molecules. As a consequence, cells from their beginning created basic mechanisms to maintain and regulate their water content and volume. When disrupted, these basic functions can have severe consequences for an organism, and diseases of salt and water transport are involved in both acute and chronic conditions that impact over 50% of the population, and have been documented to cost the health care system billions of dollars annually. The goal of the proposed symposium Cell Biology of Volume Regulation and Fluid Homeostasis, an 11th International Symposium on Cell Volume Regulation is to cover both the basic mechanisms of cell volume regulation and their implications in several major diseases including hypertension, brain disorders and lung and kidney diseases. Specifically, we propose 10 scientific sessions: The first part of the conference Cell Biology of Volume Regulation and Fluid Homeostasis, is divided into 5 sessions: I.1 Molecular Mechanisms of Cell Volume Regulation: Transporters and Ion Channels; I.2 Salt-sensitive Mechanisms in Regulation of Apoptosis and Autophagy; I.3 Cell Volume Regulation in Cell Proliferation and Migration; I.4 Lipid Regulation of Osmotic- and Mechano-sensitive Ion Transport Mechanisms; and I.5 Hydration and water transport through the membrane. The second part of the conference Diseases of Volume Regulation and Fluid Homeostasis, is divided into 4 sessions: II.1 Role of Salt Transport in Hypertension; II.2 Fluid-Electrolyte Contributions to Disease Progression in Polycystic Kidney Disease; II.3 Osmoregulation and Hydration in Cystic Fibrosis; and II.4 Osmoregulation in Neurological and Brain Disorders. A 10th scientific session will be dedicated to Young Investigators. In addition, we propose a new educational outreach initiative that will include high school and community college students. This will be achieved via a Lunch and Learn with a Professor sessions that will focus on salt and water in the diet and on small groups discussions about science and scientists personal experiences. It is the first time in the last decade that an International Symposium on Cell Volume Regulation is organized in the United States, which we believe is critically important to facilitate the interaction of the American scientists to the international community and foster international collaborations in this area. Narrative: The major goal of this international scientific meeting on Cell Volume Regulation and Fluid Homeostasis is to cover both the basic mechanisms of cell volume regulation and the roles of these mechanisms in several major diseases including hypertension, brain disorders and lung and kidney diseases. In addition, the meeting will include an educational outreach program that will include high school students and community college students to foster the interest of the students to science.